The present invention generally relates to an electronbeam-sensitive resist material. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electron-beam-sensitive resist material for the manufacture of microstructures in electronics that are generated on substrates of semiconductive or piezoelectric materials.
It is known to generate microstructures on substrates of semiconductive or piezoelectric materials with electron-beamsensitive resist materials. For example, in the manufacture of very large scale integrated (VLSI) circuits it is known to use polymethyl methacrylate lacquers (PMMA). These PMMA lacquers are described in detail in an article by H.W. Deckman and J.H. Dunsmuir entitled: "PMMA Electron Resists With Narrow Molecular Weight Distribution" in the periodical J. Vac. Sci. Technol. Vol. 1 No. 4, Oct.-Dec. 1983, on pages 1166 through 1170. To manufacture the microstructures, PMMA lacquers are applied to the semiconductor substrates in thin layers. After the PMMA lacquers are applied they are provided with a structure through the use of an electron beam and, following irradiation by the electron beam are subjected to a developing process in which the lacquer structure serves as masking is generated.
However, typical known electron-beam-sensitive materials are not entirely satisfactory. For example, it is difficult to reproduce a layer of lacquer having a thickness. Moreover, as a result of the interaction of electron-beam-sensitive resist material (for example, PMMA) that is exposed with the writing electron beam, a following development step is necessary to create the microstructure. This development step is typically fraught with errors.
Accordingly, an improved electron-beam-sensitive resist material for the manufacture of microstructures in electronics generated on substrates of semiconductive or piezoelectric materials is needed.